A depilatory agent is practically used in the form of a wax or a cream containing a depilatory medicine.
In the case of a depilatory cream, hair is removed by applying the cream to a position to be depilated, allowing it to stand for a predetermined time, and then wiping off the cream.
In the above method, however, care must be taken in that the cream does not attach to clothes and so on until the effect of the depilatory medicine is exhibited after coating the depilatory cream. In wiping the cream, unpleasant odor due to decomposition of hair by the medicine is generated. Moreover, the skin irritation tends to occur by strongly rubbing.
In the case of wax, hair is removed physically and there is the problem that a strong pain is involved.